


Relax

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, One Shot, Smut, [shaq voice] aRE YOU READY FOR THIS, iT'S POWER BOTTOM ISHI TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult!Ishimaru and Mondo living together. Mondo is exhausted from a long day and Ishimaru helps him "relax".<br/>What's even the point of writing a plot it's basically PWP can I get an amen.<br/>Non-Despair AU. Also Power Bottom!Ishi because hella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Mondo arrived home much later than usual, slamming the door shut behind him. He could smell something coming from the kitchen, meaning Ishimaru was already here and, being the doting boyfriend he was, decided to make something for Mondo. Mondo was too tired to even bother eating, and made his way to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, then kicked his shoes off and sent them flying across the room. 

"Mondo?" Ishimaru asked. He came into the room and stood by the bed, looking at his boyfriend curiously. "I made dinner awhile ago. Did you want me to heat it up?"

"Nah." Mondo replied. 

"Oh…" Ishimaru said, a little sadly. If there was one thing Ishimaru was unsure about, it was his inability to cook. But despite that, he did try his hardest… 

"I’m sure it’s great, baby," Mondo said, realizing how harsh he had come off, "I’m just too fuckin’ tired to do anything."

"Really? What happened to you?" Ishimaru climbed onto the bed and sat beside Mondo. 

"Ya know that giant table I was workin’ on? Had to carry it up to some dude whose apartment was on the tenth floor. And that was fine, but he couldn’t fuckin’ make up his mind! I had to move it here then over there and blah blah blah." He said. "I’m beat as hell. I just wanna relax."

"I understand." Ishimaru said. "I will leave you be." 

"No, stay here. I like your company!" Mondo lunged onto his side to latch on to Ishimaru, but hissed in pain when he did. He finally rolled over onto his stomach, defeated.

"Mondo, are you going to be okay?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Eventually." Mondo mumbled against the soft material. "I just need to relax."

"Hey, Mondo…" Ishimaru said, after a short pause. "Can I… help you relax?"

"Huh? What’d ya have in mind?" Mondo asked, slowly sitting up again.

"I… I, uh…" Ishimaru stammered. "Well, I know that sometimes when I’m stressed from work you… you know, help me relax and, uh…" Mondo could see how flushed Ishimaru’s face had become and he got the idea.

"Do what ya want, babe. I trust ya." Mondo said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo nodded, so Ishimaru climbed onto Mondo’s lap, then leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "If I’m hurting you or… or it doesn’t feel good… please tell me right away and I’ll stop!! I do not want to harm you or-" Mondo cut him off with kiss. 

"I already told ya," Mondo said with a grin. "I trust ya. Don’t worry so much." He ran his hand down Ishimaru’s cheek to reassure him. 

"Right." Ishimaru said, leaning in to Mondo’s touch. "Okay, thanks. Let me… uh…" He shut his eyes and kissed Mondo passionately, letting one of his hands rest on the back of Mondo’s head in his soft, long hair. He slid his other hand under Mondo’s shirt, hiking it up a little. "H-hey, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked, parting from the kiss. "Can I take this off?"

"I can do it myself." Mondo replied. He grabbed his tank top and was about to pull it off when Ishimaru stopped him, resting his hand on Mondo’s. 

"I said I would help you relax… just sit back and… I’ll do all the work, okay?" Mondo gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off. Whatever he was going to do was fine, he supposed. Ishimaru pulled off Mondo’s shirt and, of course, made sure to fold it neatly and place it on the floor beside the bed.

"Are you for real?" Mondo asked as Ishimaru returned to his place on Mondo’s lap.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You’re really botherin’ to fold that shit?"

"Of course I am! We may be getting, er, intimate, but that does not mean we have to be slobs!" Ishimaru responded. 

"This never bothered ya any of the other times we did it!" Mondo protested.

"W-well!! That’s because you were the one who…" Ishimaru blushed when he thought about the various times he and Mondo had made love in the past, where they had been so eager to start that Mondo would pull of Ishimaru’s clothes and throw them wherever and Ishimaru would be too lost in the pleasure and excitement to even care. "I said I was going to help you today so please let me do it my way!!"

"Fine, fine, I’m sorry." Mondo said, rolling his eyes. He laid back against the headboard and rested his hands behind his head. "Go ahead."

"Right… right, okay…" Ishimaru was gaping at Mondo’s toned chest, and found himself at a loss. It wasn’t like he had never seen his boyfriend shirtless before; in fact, on hot days Mondo would often hang around the house in nothing but his underwear, complaining about how hot it was. But when it came to intimacy, it was always the other way around. Mondo was always above him, pleasuring him with kisses and caresses. Now that it was Ishimaru’s turn, he wasn’t sure what to do. Think, Ishimaru, think, he thought. Remember what Mondo would do that felt nice! He moved his lips away from Mondo’s, and trailed kisses down Mondo’s neck. Mondo let out a deep breath and leaned his head back a little, giving Ishimaru more access to his neck. Ishimaru took that as a hint and bit down on Mondo’s neck. 

"Ah…" Mondo sighed. Ishimaru pulled away and he could already see a small bruise beginning to form. 

"Did that hurt? It left a mark and-"

"It’s supposed to." Mondo said. "Are ya sure you’re not the one that needs to relax?"

"I’m fine! I’ll make it through this!"

"It was a joke- ah…" Ishimaru continued kissing down Mondo’s neck, leaving small bruises here and there as he went along. When he reached Mondo’s nipples, he used one hand to stroke one and his tongue to lick the other, which earned him a particularly loud gasp from Mondo. 

"Mondo, are you sensitive here?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Fuck, don’t say it like that," Mondo replied, averting his glance away from Ishimaru. "You’re makin’ me sound weird!"

"I didn’t say anything like that."

"Well, sure as hell were implyin’ it-  _ah_!” Ishimaru continued playing with Mondo’s chest with his hands while he nibbled and kissed along his collarbones, figuring that arguing with Mondo wasn’t a good way to help him relax. Mondo didn’t seem too angry that he had interrupted him, if his moans were any indication. 

As soon as he figured Mondo had had enough teasing, Ishimaru moved down to Mondo’s naval and tugged lightly on the waistband of his pants, before looking up at Mondo as if to ask for permission. Mondo looked like a mess; well, more so than usual, considering how messy a carpenter’s job was. He was sprawled out on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Honestly, it was a miracle they hadn’t torn. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest and neck were speckled with little purple marks that Ishimaru’s mouth had made. Ishimaru smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. Seeing Mondo completely undone like this, his face red as he whined for Ishimaru to do more gave him a strange sense of pride. It was kind of fun to switch positions.

"Don’t just stop," Mondo complained, glaring at Ishimaru, ripping him from his thoughts, "keep going…" Ishimaru grinned and saw this as a chance to mess with him more.

"Keep going, what?" Ishimaru asked, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Are ya fuckin’ with me?" Ishimaru said nothing so Mondo groaned. "Keep going,  _please_.”

"That’s better." Ishimaru began to pull down Mondo’s pants as the ex-gang leader flipped him off.

"You’re a piece of shit, ya know that?" Ishimaru just laughed as he finished getting Mondo’s pants and boxers off. He folded them neatly and placed them next to Mondo’s shirt. He climbed on top of Mondo and straddled his waist so Mondo’s erection was pressing against his back. He leaned forward and kissed Mondo softly, his tongue sliding over Mondo’s lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. Mondo parted his lips Ishimaru slid his tongue in, brushing it against Mondo’s as the carpenter ran his rough hands up Ishimaru’s smooth back under his shirt, causing the ex-hall monitor to shiver. They parted, and Ishimaru pressed his forehead against Mondo’s as they both took heaving breaths.

"M-mondo, can I try something new?" Ishimaru panted, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded.

"What did ya have in mind, baby?" Mondo asked, a grin on his face. 

"I want to, uh, ride you." Ishimaru replied nervously. Mondo just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. "I-I mean if that’s all right! If that’s too strange of a request then we don’t have to!"

"Baby, calm down. It’s fine." Mondo said, pressing his hand against Ishimaru’s cheek. "I just wasn’t expectin’ it, is all. We can try it." 

"O-okay." Ishimaru kissed the corner of Mondo’s mouth, then got off the bed and removed his clothes, placing them next to Mondo’s. He dug through their cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, then returned to the bed beside Mondo. He poured some of the slick material onto his fingers and spread his legs. 

"Y-ya don’t want me to-"

"I said I would take care of everything." Ishimaru replied. To prove how determined he was, he slid a wet finger inside himself and whimpered a little at the intrusion. He began sliding his finger in and out slowly before adding a second one and scissoring into himself. He let out loud gasps as he thrusted back against his fingers. He finally cracked an eye open and noticed Mondo staring at him intently, his face flushed a deep red. Ishimaru figured he had kept Mondo waiting long enough and slid his fingers out of him, whining quietly at the empty feeling. He put the condom on Mondo’s member, then slicked it up with a few jerks of his hand. He got on top of Mondo again and slowly slid himself down on Mondo’s cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. When he finally reached the hilt he leaned down and kissed Mondo again before muttering against his lips, "Do you want me to move?"

"Fuck, please." Mondo responded. Ishimaru just nodded, rocking his hips back and forth a little, trying to get used to the feeling. He slowly lifted himself up before slamming back down on Mondo. He let out a loud groan as he did so, then repeated the movement again and again, grinding down harder and faster each time. "Fuck… Kiyotaka… " Mondo gripped onto Ishimaru’s hips and began thrusting upwards into his tight heat. 

"Mondo!" Ishimaru cried out. He let Mondo thrust into him roughly a few times before grabbing Mondo’s wrists and pulling them off of him.

"Ah.. shit…" Mondo said. "I wasn’t hurtin’ ya or anything, was I?" Ishimaru didn’t answer and instead pinned Mondo’s wrists to the mattress, before coming in to press kisses up Mondo’s neck and lips. 

"I already said I’d take care of everything." Ishimaru whispered in his ear. "So just relax, okay?" Ishimaru kissed Mondo once more, then picked up where he had left off, bucking his hips roughly down on Mondo. He panted and gasped loudly as he continued. Desperately needing something to hold on to, he put his hands into Mondo’s, clinging to them tightly. He continued rutting against Mondo, his eyes squeezed shut as he let out loud moans. 

"Fuck…  I’m close…" Mondo moaned beneath him. Ishimaru gazed down at Mondo. He looked pretty far-gone, his eyes glazed over and mouth agape. Ishimaru let go of Mondo’s hands and cupped his face. 

"Come for me, Mondo." Ishimaru said, before kissing Mondo passionately. Mondo grabbed Ishimaru’s hips again and pounded into him, and this time Ishimaru didn’t have time to complain with all the pleasure assaulting his body. Mondo tightened his grip on Ishimaru’s waist and came with a final moan "fuck!". Ishimaru just continued moving his hips and whined, riding out his orgasm and coming a few moments after Mondo. As soon as he came, he collapsed against Mondo’s heaving chest and buried his head next to Mondo’s neck. 

"Kiyotaka…" Mondo said, panting. He wrapped his arms around Ishimaru’s trembling body, pulling him close so he could feel his heart beating against him. 

"Was it… good?" Ishimaru asked, his voice breathy. 

“‘Course it was. It was amazing.” Mondo replied. They lay there for a moment in each other’s arms, the only sound in the room being their pounding hearts and quiet panting.

"Mondo?" Ishimaru asked, shifting a little in Mondo’s grip. "Can I pull out?"

"Shit, yeah, sorry." Mondo replied, letting go of Ishimaru. Ishimaru pulled himself off of Mondo with a small gasp, then got off the bed. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off of his stomach, and did the same for Mondo. 

"Did you want to take a bath together, or-" He trailed off when he gazed at his boyfriend, who was fast asleep and snoring gently. He was a little irritated that he had fallen asleep so quickly, but he did promise Mondo he’d help him relax. And sleeping was relaxing, right? "Waiting until tomorrow can’t hurt." Ishimaru crawled into bed and tucked them both in before curling up next to Mondo. He couldn’t help but gaze at Mondo while he was sleeping like this; he just looked so cute with his relaxed and calm expression. Ishimaru kissed his forehead gently, making sure not to wake him. "Goodnight, Mondo. I love you." He shut his eyes and let Mondo’s gentle snoring lull him to sleep. 


End file.
